Phrases
by violet-phoenix-rose
Summary: For the 50 Phrases challenge. All sorts of random moments. Lots of different pairings but no slash. Rating is precautionary.
1. Vase

She threw the vase at his head

**She threw the vase at his head.**

"You named your kid WHAT?" Ginny yelled. She was perfectly happy to have another nephew, but she thought that Ron shouldn't be allowed to name children. Ever.

"What part of 'I didn't come up with the name' did you not catch?" It figured that his sister would blame HIM for the fact that his son got a ridiculous name.

"You didn't stop her!" Ginny picked up a vase and positioned herself to throw it. She was still such a fighter sometimes – it was probably genetic, but no one was crazy enough to question it.

Ron ducked behind a couch, hoping that his sister's aim hadn't improved since the last time something like this had come up. He knew the entire situation was crazy – they weren't kids anymore. At least a vase couldn't do too much damage; at least he hoped it couldn't.

"What you mean is that I didn't win," he replied. "I tried, but for some reason she refused to listen to the idea that naming a kid Hugo is the worst thing that could possibly be done."

He'd had to stick his head up above the couch so his sister could hear him. So she threw the vase at his head. It missed, but shattered on the floor not far from where he was.


	2. Pictures

She cried when she looked at the pictures

**She cried when she looked at the pictures.**

Everyone does something different to remember the deceased, she realizes. It's been three years, but it might as well have been three days in some people's minds. _Three years since it all ended_, she happily remembers. But it isn't happy, not when so many people, some of whom were just starting to live, are gone forever.

She doesn't go near the school anymore, not if she can help it. It's practically a memorial now – plaques everywhere, a cemetery of sorts on the edge of the grounds, and a few quirkier memorials, including a birdbath and a rosebush. She fought against the rosebush, saying the woman it remembered would have hated it, but it hadn't worked.

Tonight is a party celebrating the engagement of yet another person she knows, but she won't go. She thinks that any day other than today would have been better, and she's not alone in that. She's just the only one who's actually doing something about it.

She pulls out an album that someone made a few months after everything happened. She doesn't know how she got it, but it probably has something to do with her inability to lose things.

She cries as she looks at the pictures. All of the people in the album died to make the world a better place. If only they had lived.


	3. Half Alive

Disclaimer: I own nothing Seventeen and half alive

"Are you okay?" they ask me. I can't reply. How on Earth could anyone in my situation be okay? The best I can do is shake my head, indicating that I'm as far from okay as any human girl could get while still being alive.

It's been two, two-and-a-half months since I had real human contact. My birthday passed while I was in that hellhole, but I didn't tell anyone, not even the other people in my situation. I didn't tell anyone anything if I could help it. If one of my friends had seen me like that, they'd have just said I was being my usual self. That's what I'm trying to do now. The problem is that I'm not sure who I am anymore.

Next thing I know, I'm curled up on a cot in an attic. I have a feeling I collapsed or something, because I wasn't here the last time I checked. I know I'm safe, know that people who really do care about me took me up here. I just wonder what I'm going to do now.

I get up off the cot and look around a bit. There's a window, and I'm drawn to it like a cat to an injured mouse. Wherever I am now – I'm not quite sure – it's a nice place, with a garden and a rosebush. I decide that, since I'm able to move, I'm going to go outside and inhale the scent of fresh air and roses.

So I open the door and walk down a cross between a ladder and a spiral staircase. Another flight of stairs brings me to the main part of the house, where several people are. A woman I know I've seen before glides towards me. "Go back up zere," she says with a French accent. Now I know how I know her – she's Ginny's oldest brother's wife.

"No," I say, almost whispering. I think it's the first time I've spoken in six weeks. "I want to go outside, I want to see daylight again."

"Let her," the woman's husband says.

So I go out. I am filled by the scent of roses, grass, and fresh air. I'm still half alive, but at least I'm safe.


	4. The Last Time

"When is the last time you looked in the mirror

"**When is the last time you looked in the mirror?"**

"Do I look all right to you?" Luna asked. As if being a bridesmaid once hadn't been bad enough, Hermione had asked her to go through it again. _At least this time I don't look like a cupcake_, she told herself.

"All right?" Ginny was a little shocked, since Luna never really cared about looks and she was the farthest thing from all right. "When was the last time you looked in the mirror?"

"I haven't any idea," Luna replied a little sheepishly. To make up for the fact that her garments were immaculate, apparently she had managed to ruin her hair or her face, probably both. "Okay, how bad is it?"

"You know how I've mentioned before that you look like a willow tree? I hate to say it, but that's a really bad look for a bridesmaid. We have a few minutes; I'll take over."

With that, the next few minutes of Luna's life became a blur. Once it had ended, her hair was in a bun and her eyes didn't look so, as she usually put it, haunting. To be honest, she wasn't sure what Ginny had done but she liked it.

A/N: Short this time but I couldn't do much with the prompt. I'll update a little more frequently from here on out – my goal is to do all fifty phrases by Christmas, and I think I can do it.


	5. Couch

He bought a couch

**He bought a couch. It was hideous.**

"What exactly is THAT?" she asked him as she entered the room. Telling him to obtain furniture had been a huge mistake, that much she knew. The item in question was a couch of the variety that is tacky even when one plans the décor of a room around it.

"I rather like it," he replied, trying to change the subject. The truth was that the couch in question had been free, and he had decided that free and tacky was better than pricey and nice.

"It's hideous," she snapped. She rarely said things like that, but he'd gone too far.

"It was free." He was desperate now, trying to get her to see things through his eyes.

"I don't care. It's got to go."

A/N: Characters not named because I couldn't decide who they were.


	6. Care To Explain

"It's dark out and … we are wearing sunglasses

"**It's dark out and … we are wearing sunglasses. Care to explain?"**

The evening was off to an unusual start, and nothing had happened yet. The note that Hermione had sent Ginny and Luna had instructed them to wear black, or at least something dark. When they arrived at her flat, the first thing she did was hand them each a pair of sunglasses of the sort that one would see in a spy movie. Then, carefully, they crept outside, onto the fire escape.

Luna, as she often did, noticed a few flaws with the plan. "It's dark out," she said, "and we're wearing sunglasses. Care to explain?"

"We're having a little fun," Hermione replied, not wanting to reveal the activity until she had to. "This is probably the only chance we'll get to spy on a bachelor party, take a few pictures, and get enough blackmail to last us a lifetime."

"Who exactly is the party FOR?" Ginny asked, although odds were it was one of her brothers.

"Percy," Hermione replied cautiously. "George set it up – I heard him mention it in passing to someone – so we'll have a fair lot to watch."

"But still," Luna muttered, "we're wearing black, and I don't see a camera on you anywhere."

Hermione pulled a small object from her pocket. "Muggle digital camera," she said. "No one will ever know."


	7. Do We Know Each Other

A/N: I combined this one with the Random Characters project, hence the characters I don't usually write

A/N: I combined this one with the Random Characters project, hence the characters I don't usually write.

"**I'm sorry, do we know each other?"**

In the past year or so, Dean Thomas hadn't really seen anyone from school. Life had been complicated, and he'd never gotten out much to begin with. So it was rather awkward when he collided with someone he knew in passing while attempting to buy drawing ink – on second thought, make that VERY awkward.

"I'm sorry, do we know each other?" Padma Patil asked, noticing that a young man had just collided with her, managing to spill half a container of black ink on her coat in the process. "You look … familiar, as though you might have dated my sister once."

"Padma?" Dean was a little shell-shocked, but at least he knew whom he was dealing with. Padma was the only person he'd ever met or heard of who kept a list of her sister's former boyfriends.

"Let's see," she said, trying to match a name and a face. "Dean Thomas, am I right?"

"Look, I'm so sorry about your coat…" he attempted to apologize, but she cut him off.

"I needed to replace it anyways."


	8. She Hates Me

"We are perfectly aligned- except for the fact that she hates me

"**We are perfectly aligned – except for the fact that she hates me."**

"Do I want to know why you're moping around a lot lately?" To be honest, Alicia was starting to worry about George, who was both her employer and her friend.

"I don't even think I know," George replied morosely.

"Let me guess – this has something to do with Angelina, am I right?" Alicia had seen how George was desperate for that girl, although he was too scared to attempt to do anything about it.

"Of course," he muttered. "We're perfectly aligned – except for the fact that she hates me."

"She doesn't hate you," Alicia replied. "If you ask me, the reasons she doesn't like you are pretty simple – she's still in mourning for Fred, and she still thinks of you as the clever buffoon you were when you were at school."

"You just managed to make me feel WORSE," George snapped. "I'd almost managed to forget that she was engaged to my brother."


	9. When I Needed You

"You left me when I needed you the most

"**You left me when I needed you the most. How can you justify that?"**

"Ginny! You're … you're alive!" He has never been this happy to see another person before, and he probably won't live long enough for it to happen again.

"Stop," she replies, her voice shaking. "You left me when I needed you the most – how can you justify THAT?"

"I'm not sure I can."

"Good – don't try."

A/N: REALLY short this round – oh well, c'est la vie. In case you're wondering – I think something like this would have happened shortly after the final battle. I just monkeyed with it a bit.


	10. Mistletoe

"**Oh look – mistletoe."**

Everyone knew that around the holidays, George was the worst person to run into and Luna the best. Whereas George was always putting up mistletoe everywhere he could, Luna had an odd compulsion about taking it down. For once, no one minded her small obsession with Nargles – if it got them out of awkward situations, it was a blessing is disguise.

"Oh, look – mistletoe," George said, happening to cross paths with Luna.

"You put that up just to drive me mental, didn't you," Luna snapped. She was sick, just sick of people who found her aversion to mistletoe funny, and this time she wouldn't hesitate to stop them.

"So what if I did?"

"Get out of my way – I'm taking that down NOW!


	11. Banana

"**You look like a banana."**

"Um, Hermione?" Ginny asked, noticing her friend wasn't paying any attention to anyone around her.

"What?" Hermione asked, sensing the caution in Ginny's voice.

"I really hate to say this, but you look like a banana."

"I WHAT?"

"Yellow … it's not your color at all, no offense."

"Thank God you told me before someone sees me like this."


	12. Just Like Me

"**Your face is all that hasn't changed – you reassembled just like me."**

Ginny opened her eyes and was extremely shocked. It was like she had woken up in Luna's body – actually, she was pretty sure that was what had happened. "What the…"

Luna's sudden entry into the room stopped her. "Your face is all that hasn't changed – you reassembled just like me," Luna said, rather shocked.

"Will someone tell me what the hell HAPPENED to me?" Ginny gasped, hoping this was all just a very, very bad dream.

"I don't know. In fact, I wasn't sure who was here. All I know is that someone, for lack of a better word, delivered you here last night."

"Great," Ginny muttered sarcastically. "Whatever this is, it had better be temporary."


	13. When They Returned

**The house was in disrepair when they returned.**

"What … happened?" she gasps. The house, usually in perfect order, looks as though a hurricane has hit it.

"I don't know," he tells her truthfully. "One thing's for sure – it was nothing like this when we left."

"Oh, here's a note," she says, noticing a piece of paper. "'In case you were wondering, I was looking for the ring. You still have it, right?' When I get my hands on my damned brother…"

"Calm down," he tells her. "At least we know what happened. At least nothing's broken. At least…"

She cuts him off. "I'm still going to have to kill him."


	14. She Punched Her

**She punched her.**

"Will you EVER realize that maybe I want a more permanent relationship?" Angelina yelled at George. The Weasley clan's annual Christmas party may not have been the best place for this, but she didn't care. In fact, she thought things would work better in the end if a lot of people saw what was going on.

"We're 22," George muttered. "Permanent things are for people who are done LIVING."

Angelina did not answer. Instead, she attempted to punch George. She missed, however, and hit Luna, who happened to be walking past them.

"Oh, God, what did I just do," Angelina gasped. "You okay?"

"I'm fine," Luna replied, walking off.


	15. Vices

"**I've found that people who have no vices have no virtues, either."**

There's something about watching someone shed their perfect side that amazes me. Seeing that whoever it is isn't the saint most people see them as is one of the best things in the world. It makes them more human, less detached, more REAL.

I've found that people who have no vices have no virtues either. If you already have everything, what is there to spur you to greatness? No, it is those who are weak who are strong, the way I see it.


	16. How Absurd

"**Did you hear? They are dating! How absurd!"**

"Have you SEEN the kid Diggory's going with?" chirped Vanessa Hathaway, one of Alicia's closer friends.

"Yeah," Alicia muttered, "I've heard about it from fifteen people. They're all like, 'Did you hear? They are dating! How absurd!'"

"I wish they'd knock it off," Vanessa replied. "The girl's 15, which really isn't a kid anymore, and besides that she's one to be reckoned with. Best Seeker on the school teams, at least she would be if not for this bloody tournament thing..."

"I still wish Angelina had been chosen over that boy," Alicia snapped. "Now THAT would be worth watching!"

---

A/N: Finally an update! Random Characters again too... Vanessa is an OC, but I had to do that cause I couldn't come up with a second character.


	17. Not A Dog

"**Stop drooling on me. You are not a dog, last time I checked."**

It had taken six months for Fleur to convince Gabrielle to come visit for a few days, and six minutes after Gabrielle turned up, she realized it wasn't a good idea. This all had to do with her CHARMING niece, 3-year-old Victoire, who seemed to believe she was a puppy.

"Stop drooling on me," Gabrielle said the second that Victoire's toddler cuteness was no longer enough to excuse this weirdness. "You are not a dog, last time I checked."

"Sorry, Aunt Gabi," Victoire said.

For the rest of Gabrielle's visit, Victoire pretended to be a cat.


End file.
